


Robin vs. Mr. Freeze

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin encounters a mysterious criminal, Mr. Freeze, who introduces Robin to a new way of thinking...





	1. Chapter 1

Robin was out on a solo patrol since Batman wasn’t feeling too well. The city had been relatively quiet recently so he didn’t expect any trouble or at least, any serious trouble. He grappled from one building to another, preferring to patrol that way as opposed to the more conspicuous Batmobile or Robin Cycle. He parked the cycle outside the city in a concealed location and made his way in via rooftops. This also gave him a chance to exercise his old acrobatic skills. 

As he approached Gotham City Diamond Exchange, he noticed an odd looking figure in a metallic-looking suit with a bluish hue to it. He was carrying a large metallic gun as well. Robin swooped in closer to investigate. He watched the figure point his gun at the lock and fire. A blue stream shot out which froze the lock, making it simple to break. The alarm system didn’t go off and Robin then noticed the box on the outside of the building had been frozen as well. 

The figure appeared to be alone and since the police wouldn’t be notified without the alarm, he decided to take action himself. 

Grappling down from the nearest rooftop, he stealthily entered through the same door as the figure who had his back to the door and was breaking open display cases getting diamonds. 

“You picked a bad night to steal, my friend,” Robin said confidently. The figure was startled by the hero’s sudden appearance and turned around quickly. 

Without saying a word, he pointed his gun at Robin and fired. Robin anticipated this and backflipped out of the way, the window behind him getting coated in ice.

“If it isn’t Robin, the Boy Wonder,” the figure said with a smile. He fired again toward Robin who ducked behind a display case, dodging the stream of ice again. “Is your plan to simply hide from me all night, Boy Wonder?”

“Maybe,” Robin said wryly, thinking of a way to get the advantage. He noticed there was a slight recharge time on the gun and if he timed it right, he should be able to disable it with a well-placed batarang. He popped up again and nearly got hit as he dodged yet another salvo. Acting quickly, he popped up and threw the batarang at the gun which lodged in the muzzle before Robin hit the detonator. The small blast destroyed the front part of the gun. The mysterious man threw the gun down in anger.

“Well, I guess we’re even now,” he said as Robin cautiously emerged from behind the display case. 

“And who might you be?” Robin asked. “Ice Man?”

“I’m Mr. Freeze. Nearly as clever I suppose as being named after a bird,” he said in a mocking tone.

Now that they were face to face, Robin had a chance to see some more aspects of the suit. It was of a silver metallic design and the blue hue came from blue tubes that coursed in and out of the man’s body. They all seemed to center around his heart.

“Well this bird can fight,” Robin said, charging at the larger man.

Mr. Freeze’s heavy metallic suit made maneuvering difficult and he wasn’t able to dodge Robin’s initial kick and punches. The kick made him stagger but his suit protected him from the sidekick’s punches. Robin masked his pain at striking the heavy metal suit. Mr. Freeze then landed a punch of his own, sending the smaller boy wonder sliding across the room. Robin got up slowly and Mr. Freeze used that lull to close the distance between them. He reached down and grabbed Robin by his neck and easily lifted the struggling hero off the ground. Robin’s gloved hands grabbed Mr. Freeze’s metallic gloved hand but he was unable to pry it loose. 

“You have spunk, boy. I like that. But you are overmatched,” Mr. Freeze said as Robin struggled, pixie boots, flailing in mid-air. 

Robin focused and landed a kick to the inside knee of the suit hard enough that Freeze dropped him to the floor and stumbled backward. Robin got up as quickly as he could, coughing and sputtering. 

“I could use someone like you on my team. You’ve got the fight and the looks,” Freeze said. The last comment made Robin stop for just a second because he didn’t understand what Freeze meant by it which was all the time Freeze needed. The center of Freeze’s chest glowed bright blue and shot a small blue ray that hit Robin right in his yellow “R” on his chest. He stiffened and felt his body go cold. Goosebumps appeared on his bare legs and arms before eventually going back to normal. The ray stopped and Freeze smiled as Robin stood perfectly still. 

“How do you feel, Robin?” Freeze asked him, stepping closer. 

“I don’t,” Robin responded coldly (pun intended).

“No, you don’t. You see, Robin, when I was young I became infected with what doctor’s thought was a disease, but in reality it was a life-saver. They had to keep me on ice because my body needed it. I had no emotions, no empathy. Sure, I could fake them by watching others, but they were never genuine. I built this suit so I could venture out into the real world and it’s powered by diamonds. My blood circulates through it as well to give it some extra power and I also designed it to share my gift with others. You are the first person I’ve shared it with. Your blood now carries the same emotionless pathogen. You can now withstand subzero temperatures while still only wearing that skimpy thing you have on right now, but you can also exist in the real world. You’re a hybrid, having the best of both worlds. You and I will work together to spread this to others! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Not really,” Robin responded blandly. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Freeze said with a smile. “You’ll need to re-learn how to fake emotions if this is going to work. Come on, Robin, I’ll take you back to my place so we can begin.”

Freeze put his metallic hand on Robin’s shoulder and walked him out of the store, carrying a bag of diamonds in the other. 

They arrived at a place outside of Gotham that looked like an old freezer storehouse. It had been converted into a residence but perpetually at incredibly low temperatures; temps so low that any normal human being would freeze immediately without protective clothing. 

Freeze and Robin walked in and Robin didn’t feel a thing, despite wearing only his costume. Freeze looked at Robin with satisfaction as the hero didn’t seem plussed by the change in temperature.

“Good, step 1 is confirmed that you can adjust to this temperature no problem,” Freeze said as he began discarding his metallic suit. Within minutes, Freeze was wearing nothing but a dressing gown over some boxer shorts, his pale blue and hairy chest on display. “Why don’t you go into the next room there which will be yours and get a little more comfortable. There should be clothes in there that will fit you.”

Robin nodded and went into the room and shut the door. He stripped down from his costume quickly until he was completely naked except for his mask. His lean, toned body didn’t react to the cold and despite him being a bit pale, his pinkish skin tone was in stark contrast to the blue tones in the rest of the room. In a drawer he found shiny silver speedos. He tried one on and it fit perfectly. He adjusted his soft package slightly before putting on a similar dressing gown to the one Freeze was wearing. He figured he’d dress the same way as Freeze despite there being other articles of clothing in the room.

He emerged and Freeze gulped in glee as the nearly naked Robin stepped out into the main room. Freeze invited him to sit next to him on the couch which Robin did. Robin’s dressing gown was a little big on him and his smooth chest was also on full display. His bare feet were flat on the floor and his hands were on his knees as Freeze slid over to him.

“You see, Robin, the freedom from emotion that I gave you, the lack of anything that will inhibit you, you now can give that to others,” Freeze said, putting his arm around the shoulders of Robin.

“How?” Robin asked, not flinching at Freeze’s advance.

“It’s through your most powerful weapon as a teenaged boy, Robin, your cock,” Freeze said, his other hand patting Robin’s small bulge through the closed dressing gown. “Open your dressing gown, please.”

Robin undid the tie and pulled it open, revealing just the shiny silver speedo underneath. Freeze almost began drooling at the sight of the smooth, lean hero.

“Tell me Robin, are you a virgin?” Freeze asked, one finger tracing Robin’s nipples.

“Yes,” Robin replied.

“I figured. I could tell when you seemed confused there when I mentioned your looks. You’re a very attractive boy, Robin,” Freeze said, moving to the other nipple. Robin let out a brief moan. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Freeze said. Robin nodded. “What you need to learn is the art of seduction. You need to learn how to use your gifts to get other men and women. Then, either by fucking them or letting them suck you off, you can give them the gift that I gave you and gain more followers for our new world.”

“Teach me,” Robin replied as Freeze traced circles around his navel.

“Remove the mask, Robin,” Freeze said. Robin complies and removes the mask, casting it aside. Freeze beholds the face of Dick Grayson, someone he’s seen on the news with Bruce Wayne. He puts it together but doesn’t say anything. “Now the dressing gown.”

Robin stands up and sheds the garment, leaving him in just a shiny silver speedo. 

“Stay standing,” Freeze says as he gets on his knees before Robin. He takes his hands and runs them down Robin’s sides to his hips, then across his flat stomach and up to his pecs. He then lightly claws his way back down, grasping the waistband of the speedo and pulling it down. Robin’s eyes are closed as his half-hard cock is sprung free. Freeze smiles at the half-hard erection, reaching about 4 inches. He cups Robin’s balls and takes the half-hard cock into his mouth. Robin gasps in pleasure as he immediately reaches his full length of just under six inches. Freeze works slowly and deliberately, teasing Robin’s cock with his tongue and squeezing his ass with his hands. Robin bucks his hips into Freeze’s mouth, moaning louder as Freeze works him. Robin reaches down and grabs Freeze’s head with his hands, forcing him into a rhythm. Freeze allows him to do this.

Robin then pushes Freeze’s head off of his cock which is now leaking and pushes Freeze onto his back. Opening the gown and pulling down the boxers, Robin releases Freeze’s 8 inch cock, also leaking. Robin dives onto it, taking as much in his mouth as he can. He works the shaft like Freeze did with his, mimicking every move. Freeze can’t help but get lost in the sensation. 

Before he realizes it Robin has pulled off of his cock and inserted his own into Freeze’s ass. Freeze moans as the Boy Wonder fucks him and Robin does too as his virginity is lost. 

15 minutes later, Robin explodes into Freeze, sending waves of pleasure over them both. Freeze sits Robin on his cock and soon explodes into him as well. 

After they’ve caught their breath, Freeze sits back on the couch and pulls the naked Robin next to him. 

“Very good, very good. You’re a quick study,” Freeze said.

“Thank you, I do my best to learn quickly,” Robin replies without expression.

“Who should our first target be? Police officers? Commissioner Gordon? Batman?” Freeze asks.

“Batman will be the most difficult for me, especially without more practice. However, he’ll notice if I’m not around. What I can do, since he’s under the weather, is tell him that I’m staying a friend’s house for a few days. He won’t be back up again for that amount of time.”

“Good. Let’s start with some police officers, then, and work our way up. However, as much as they’d probably love to fuck the Boy Wonder, we need to give them an even more tempting target. You need a new uniform,” Freeze said.

They both got up, completely naked, and walked down the hall to another room. In there was Freeze’s metallic suit.

“I’m thinking something revealing, skimpy, that will make others desire that perfect body of yours. What about...” Freeze said, rummaging through something.

He pulled out another shiny silver speedo, shiny silver calf-high boots, shiny silver gloves, a shiny silver domino mask, and a shiny silver harness with an Icicle logo in the center. 

“Perfect,” Robin said. He proceeded to put them on and then stood before Freeze. Freeze reached up and tweaked Robin’s nipples which were not covered by the harness as well as circle the navel which was also visible.

“This is good. We’ll call you “Icicle”. We’ll save your Robin costume just in case you need to adopt that persona again,” Freeze said. “Let’s go free others from their emotional shackles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze and his new sidekick, Icicle, are accosted by two Gotham policemen...

Officers Smith and Jones were cruising down 10th Street in downtown Gotham. This part of downtown was relatively quiet this time of night, mostly jewelry shops and the like. The two officers were young and relatively new to the force. Officer Smith was 27, crew cut blond with a good build. Officer Jones was 29 with short brown hair. He was also built well but a little more sculpted than Smith. They were buddies and had been since they joined the academy together. It was sheer luck they were paired up as partners but they didn’t question it. 

As they turned the corner at 10th and Stone streets, they noticed the back door ajar at a jewelry store. There appeared to be ice on the door and that alone was curious given the balmy 79 degrees. The two parked their car and radioed that they were checking on suspicious activity. They denied the offer of backup which was confirmed. 

Upon reaching the door they realized it had been forced. They also saw the electrical box frozen which would explain why the silent alarm didn’t go off. They creeped in, guns drawn. As they approached the display room, they saw two individuals breaking cases and removing diamonds. One was tall, wearing a metallic-looking suit with a blue hue to it. There was also some gun on his person but looked holstered. The other was much shorter and wearing...almost nothing at all. The young man had on a mask, a harness, and a speedo, along with gloves and boots, all of a shiny silver material. Both officers were struck by the boy’s perfect body.

“Hold it right there!” Smith yelled, both raising their guns. The two individuals paused and looked at the officers. The larger one in the suit raised his gun and took aim but the officers were well-trained. They both fired at the man while the younger one dove behind a display case. Their bullets ricocheted off the suit as the figure shot a stream towards the officers. It missed both in the confusion. 

Officers Smith then took another shot and hit the suit in the shoulder joint. The figure screamed as what looked like steam or smoke shot out. He ran toward the door, smashed through and into the alley. 

“Watch the other one!” Smith yelled at Jones who nodded. Smith then charged out the same way the figure had disappeared. When he reached the street, the figure was gone. He went to the car to radio for backup but the radio wasn’t working. When Smith touched it, it felt cold. He popped the hood and saw that the entire front of the car had been frozen from the inside. 

“What the...” Smith said, slamming the hood and hearing ice chips fall to the street. He walked back inside to find Officer Jones hauling up the scantily-clad young man in cuffs. Jones turned him around as Smith walked in.

“Well, bud, your partner’s abandoned you. As for us, Jonesy, we’re stuck for now. The radio and the car are all frozen somehow. Guy must have done that before he scampered,” Smith said.

“Why the hell would he do that?” Jones asked, one hand on the shoulder of the young man, half on the harness strap and half on the bare skin. 

“Search me, but we’d probably be suited to just wait for it to thaw rather than walking the streets with this kid dressed like this,” Smith said, gesturing toward the young man. 

“What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?” the young man asked blandly. 

“Uh, have you looked in a mirror, kid? Your costume there leaves little to the imagination,” Smith said with a smirk.

“Would you like me to help your imagination?” the young man said, staring straight into Smith’s eyes.

Smith was taken aback at the brazenness of the kid. He looked him up and down, taking in the smooth legs, arms, and torso, then back at the intense eyes behind the mask.

“We should probably take off his mask and identify him,” Jones said. He reached up to the edge of the domino.

“Wait!” the young man said quickly. “Leave my mask on, please. It’s not me you want, it’s my partner.”

“He’s probably right. This kid strikes me as a sidekick, not a villain,” Smith said. 

“Ok, so what do we do with him until the car’s ready? Interrogate him?” Jones said, sliding his hand slightly so it rested solely on bare skin instead of the harness as well.

The young man noticed the change and moaned as softly as possible, just loud enough for Jones to hear him. Jones pretended he didn’t hear it.

“What’s your name, kid?” Smith asked him.

“Call me Icicle. My boss is Mr. Freeze,” he replied frankly. 

“Ok, Icicle, so what were you two doing here, just a normal heist?” Smith continued.

“He needs the diamonds for his suit. I’m just helping him out. I’m really good at...helping out,” Icicle said, emphasizing that last point and looking at Smith in the eyes, subtly biting his lower lip.

Smith again was taken aback. Jones moved his hand again, eliciting another nearly inaudible moan from Icicle. Jones’ member twitched but luckily no one could see that through his uniform.

“Perhaps I could help you both out. Perhaps I could help you better understand what Mr. Freeze wants for us all,” Icicle said. Jones moved his hands again, wanting to hear another moan, and he got it. This time, though, Icicle moaned a bit louder so Smith could hear him. 

Smith glanced quickly at Jones and saw him trying to remain non-chalant. He also noticed a slight tent forming. Smith needed to keep a lid on this situation and Jones wasn’t helping. Smith walked over to the other side of Icicle and grabbed his bare upper arm. He felt the smooth tone of the young man and his body started to flood with warmth. He knew he should let go but he couldn’t. What was going on? He moved his hand up and down slowly, stroking Icicle’s bare upper arm and Icicle responded with louder moans as Jones ran his hand down Icicle’s back, doubling the moans. 

Both officers now had tents forming in their pants as they slowly ran their hands over Icicle’s flawless body. 

“Gentlemen, you appear to have some issues that need helping. Allow me,” Icicle said without any trace of emotion. 

The officers relaxed their hold as Icicle lowered himself to his knees, hands still cuffed behind his back. Jones moved in front of Icicle first and the boy planted his face into the tent of Officer Jones, moistening the fabric with his quick and darting pink tongue. Smith was behind Icicle, massaging his shoulders with both hands. Jones put his hands through Icicle’s hair as his pants were made wet from the inside and out. 

“These cuffs make this a bit more difficult, gentlemen. Remove them,” Icicle said curtly. Smith reached down and removed the cuffs. Icicle’s hands then went straight Jones’ zipper and within moments, Jones’ 7 inch cock was bobbing in front of the former Boy Wonder. Icicle wrapped his young lips around the head before lowering his face as far as he could. His tongue worked the underside, causing Jones to moan loudly. Jones was fisting the boy’s hair, working his head back and forth. 

Smith, meanwhile, had found the clasp on the harness and removed it. He was planting kisses and running his tongue around Icicle’s smooth, toned back and shoulders while the boy worked his partner’s cock. Icicle’s hands, which had been working the sides of Jones’ clothed torso, now gently suggested that Jones lay on his back and Jones obliged. Icicle then proceeded to bob up and down on Jones’ cock while Smith worked the boy’s speedo off of his body, exposing him to the two policemen. 

Smith then began to eat out the boy’s smooth hole while Icicle worked Jones. As Smith’s tongue darted in and out, he couldn’t help but remove his pants as he prepared to mount the boy. Placing his hands on the boy’s hips, he pushed his 8 inch cock into him as the two men spit-roasted the sidekick. The boy’s nearly 6 inch cock was leaking onto the floor as both of his holes were filled by the officers. 

Jones then began to shudder as he exploded into Icicle’s mouth. The boy gulped it down eagerly as he sucked the officer dry. Soon after, Smith exploded into the boy’s ass, filling him completely. The three moaned loudly in the closed jewelry store.

“I know you enjoyed that gentlemen but you know you want more,” Icicle said bluntly. The two men looked at each other and they knew it was true. They needed more of this boy. Smith flipped the boy onto his back and took his entire cock into his mouth as Jones kissed and licked the boy’s nipples before kissing him long and deep. 

As Smith sucked Icicle, Jones couldn’t stop kissing and licking Icicle’s smooth, perfect body. Within minutes, Icicle’s abs began to contract and he shot into Smith’s mouth. His load was bigger than Smith had anticipated and Smith was only able to swallow a small amount before pulling off. The rest dribbled out of Icicle’s circumcised cock into his small bush of pubic hair.

“Officer, that’s for you,” Icicle said flatly.

Jones practically leapt at the opportunity and cleaned Icicle’s cock dry. When he had finished, he stiffened a bit before resting back on his heels, staring straight ahead. Officer Smith too was sitting back on his heels, staring straight ahead. 

“Well, gentlemen, welcome to emotionless bliss,” Icicle said, standing slowly and slipping his speedo and harness back on.

“What happened?” They asked almost in unison. 

“My cum has freed you from the burdens of emotion, of goodness, of empathy. You don’t want those anymore, do you?”

“No,” they replied.

“It’s a good feeling isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” they replied. 

“I know. Mr. Freeze wants to share this with the world. He’d like your help. Care to join?” Icicle asked as the two men stood up with him, Smith with his pants still off and Jones with his soft cock hanging out.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” they said.

“Good. This whole situation was set up to gain a few new followers like you,” Icicle said, pulling out a bag from behind the counter. “Put these on.”

The officers pulled out two suits, ice blue in color. They stripped completely, leaving their equipment, guns, and everything on the floor. Icicle looked non-plussed at the two well-built naked men in front of him. They pulled on the skin tight uniforms which were a carbon-fiber laced spandex for durability. They were a light-ice blue in color and were full body suits, stretching to their wrists, ankles, and necks. Then they put on white calf boots and white gloves, along with white cod pieces to cover their massive bulges. Finally, a full face mask with holes for their eyes and mouths. There were also zippers on the flies of their suits hidden under the codpieces. 

“You both also now have the power to give others this joy, through the same manner I do. There is one difference, however. Since you are both older, it’s only through your cum that you can convert. I, too, can only truly convert that way, but I can make others desire me simply through touching my bare skin. That’s why my costume is a bit more, revealing. Jones, that’s how I got you and Smith, when you grabbed my arm, you were all but done for. Now, Mr. Freeze is waiting for us out back. He never really left. He was just waiting. Follow me. The rest of the world awaits us.”

They gathered their equipment and the two officers, now goons, followed Icicle out of the back door through which they originally entered and climbed into a waiting van with Mr. Freeze at the wheel. 

“We need you to keep your uniforms, boys, just in case we need you undercover. Otherwise, you look good in those new ones!” Freeze said.

“Thank you,” both said blandly. 

The van drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icicle/Robin is sent by Mr. Freeze to Police HQ...

Commissioner Gordon and Chief O’Hara paced the Commissioner’s office slowly, hands on their chins and not saying a word. They couldn’t figure out what happened to their two officers that responded to a break-in. Their squad car was found, ice over parts of it, their radio not functioning. There was no sign of them, no word from criminals for ransom. 

“This is troubling, Chief,” Gordon said, coming to a stop behind his desk. “There’s only one man who can solve this.”

“Right you are, Commissioner,” O’Hara said in his thick Irish brogue. 

Gordon walked over to the red phone and picked it up. Within seconds he was talking to the Caped Crusader on the other end. He quickly relayed the information to Batman.

“I understand, Commissioner. Unfortunately, I’m a little under the weather. However, I’ll get ahold of Robin and he’ll be there as soon as he can,” Batman’s strong voice replied.

“Thank you Batman, and feel better soon! The city needs you!” Gordon said, putting down the phone. “Batman’s not feeling well, but the Boy Wonder will be here soon.”

“Thank the Lord,” O’Hara said. “The Boy Wonder will solve this puzzle.”

Batman radioed Robin, who, as far as Batman knew, had been staying at a friend’s house while Batman was ill so he wouldn’t catch it. Robin sat, naked, in Freeze’s hideout while Mr. Freeze massaged his shoulders and a former police officer in a tight spandex outfit gently sucked his cock. 

“I’ll be there right away, Batman,” Robin said rather monotone.

“What is it, Icicle?” Freeze asked, tweaking the boy’s nipples after he turned off the radio. Robin breathed in sharply at the sensation.

“Batman wants me to go to the Commissioner’s office to help them solve the mystery of their missing officers,” Robin replied as one of them continued to suck his cock. “But I’ll just stay here. Who cares.”

“No, no, Icicle, this is perfect. Don your former uniform and go over to their office. Put a Bat-lock on the door before you go in so no one will disturb you. Then, do your thing and bring the Commissioner and the Chief to our side. Free them,” Freeze said, massaging Robin’s slightly toned pectoral muscles.

“Ok,” Robin said plainly. He pushed the former officer off of his cock which began to soften and got up off of the couch. He walked to his room, cock bobbing, as Freeze watched his tight ass move away. 

A few minutes later, he emerged, once again clad in the famous costume of Robin, the Boy Wonder. Without saying a word he walked out of the hideout and was on his cycle headed to Police Headquarters. His Robin costume covered more of his body than his Icicle costume so he’d have to think of a way to come in contact with the two high ranking men to begin his work. He hatched a plan as he parked his cycle and raced up the steps of HQ.

He ascended the elevator alone, blank expression on his masked face. He knew he’d have to fake his old demeanor or they’d be a bit suspicious. He didn’t want to but it was for a greater good. He walked the hallway from the elevator, noticing that due to the hour, most of the staff was home already. Only the commissioner’s secretary, who gave him a friendly wave which he returned, was there. That young officer knew never to disturb them. Subtly, Robin placed a Batlock on the door which was ajar before closing it. 

“Ah! Boy Wonder! Good!” Commissioner Gordon said, rising from his desk and walking around it to greet the young hero. They shook hands, the Commissioner’s larger hand gripping the green leather glove firmly. Robin then greeted the Chief in the same way. 

“Sorry to hear about your officers, Commissioner. What can I do?” Robin asked, pounding a fist into his other hand. 

“Well, we’re stumped, Boy Wonder. Did Batman fill you in on the details?” O’Hara asked.

“He did, Chief. What information do we have? That might be the best place to start,” Robin said.

“Well, we have some samples of the ice which doesn’t seem to be normal ice,” Gordon said. “We had them put on some microscope slides. You have a specialty in that, correct?”

“I do, Commissioner,” Robin said, walking over to the desk where the microscope was. He then removed his green leather gloves and put them aside so he could handle the slides more carefully. He put each slide on and pretended to look through the microscope but he was really just buying some time. 

He got up from the chair without putting his gloves back on and turned around to the two older men behind him.

“It’s interesting,” Robin said, putting his bare hand to his chin and beginning to pace like they were earlier. They parted and allowed him to walk between them. “I think....I.....” Robin trailed off as the two older men were behind him looking at his caped back. Robin then stopped moving and swayed slightly.

“Boy Wonder, are you ok?” Gordon asked with concern.

“Yes...I’m...I....” Robin trailed off again as he began to fall backwards, arms flailing out wide.

“Boy Wonder!” O’Hara said as he and Gordon reached out and grabbed Robin’s bare hands and forearms with both their hands. 

Robin allowed them to steady him as they now stood on both sides of him, each with two hands on each of his arms. Robin’s masked eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Are you ok?” Gordon asked, voice a bit softer. O’Hara kept one hand on Robin’s bare hand and the other slowly moved up Robin’s arm, past his elbow and onto his toned bicep, pushing the green tshirt up as he did. Gordon’s hand mimicked the motion on Robin’s other side.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Robin said, still standing there and not moving. He was allowing his body to do its work. The two older men said nothing as their hands moved slowly up and down Robin’s bare arms. A soft moan escaped Robin’s lips very deliberately.

Moving very slowly so as not to make them feel like they needed to remove their hands, Robin raised his hands to his cape and undid the clasp. The short golden cape fell to the ground. The two men’s hands moved with Robin’s arms. 

Robin started with Gordon. He moved his right arm down slightly and Gordon went with it. Robin then followed with the left and O’Hara moved down. Robin brought his arms close to his thighs and both older men moved their hands from Robin’s arms to his smooth, bare thighs. They were on their knees now, greedily exploring the boy hero’s smooth legs as Robin unclasped his belt and undid his tunic with his free arms. He then took off his green shirt and added it to the pile. He now stood in the Commissioner’s office in just his mask, briefs, and boots. 

As the two men’s hands explored his legs, Robin slowly lowered himself to the ground and laid on his back. He lay still, arms at his sides looking straight up at the ceiling. His expression was blank as he allowed the two men to move all over his body now. Their hands moved from his thighs to his torso, massaging his abs and pecs, tweaking his nipples, and digging their noses into his barely hairy armpits. O’Hara began sucking on Robin’s left nipple as Gordon removed Robin’s boots. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Gordon said. Robin wasn’t surprised, given how the two men have always looked at him in his costume. Gordon sucked on Robin’s toes as O’Hara moved to the other nipple. Robin’s almost 6″ cock was flat against his stomach, pinned there by his green briefs. He put his hands on O’Hara’s head and pushed him toward his briefs. The Chief began licking the outline of Robin’s cut cock through the material, adding more wetness to the growing stain Robin’s cock had been making. 

Gordon pulled the briefs down Robin’s smooth legs, freeing the hero’s cock and O’Hara dived onto his as Gordon fondled Robin’s smooth balls. Robin’s moans were loud now but his expression was still blank as the two men devoured the young hero. 

Gordon’s finger found Robin’s smooth, tight entrance and began exploring it. He inserted a few fingers as Robin moaned loudly. Both older men began to strip as well and before long their old, naked bodies joined Robin’s young, smooth body on the floor. O’Hara moved on top of Robin, still sucking his cock and positioning his own over Robin’s willing mouth. Robin opened and began sucking O’Hara as they 69′d. 

Gordon, meanwhile, lifted Robin’s legs and put them on his shoulders as he inserted his 7″ cock into the Boy Wonder. O’Hara moved slightly so they could both work Robin together. 

It wasn’t long until Robin was blowing his load into O’Hara’s mouth. O’Hara greedily swallowed it all, cleaning Robin’s cock as he did. Gordon continued to fuck Robin as O’Hara froze. 

“Chief, get up,” Robin said blankly. 

The naked chief of police rose to his feet obediently. Gordon paid him no mind as he continued to fuck Robin. 

“Gordon, stop,” Robin said, but he continued. Robin was just checking to see the hold on Gordon which was still lustful and bent on Robin. O’Hara, meanwhile, had swallowed Robin’s cum and thus had fallen under Freeze’s spell fully. Robin was going to need to cum again for Gordon to seal his fate. 

“Chief, fondle my torso until I’m hard again,” Robin said. O’Hara obediently got back down on the floor and began massaging Robin’s smooth torso. Robin’s soft cock flopped around as Gordon pounded into him mercilessly. 

A few minutes later, O’Hara’s ministrations had worked and Robin’s cock was at about 5 inches. Gordon then blew his load into Robin’s ass which caused Robin to rise to his full height again. Gordon breathed heavily, the older man not having had sex like this in years. As Gordon looked down at the naked Boy Wonder, Robin twitched his cock invitingly. 

Gordon smiled and put Robin’s legs back down onto the floor. He then positioned his wrinkled ass over Robin’s waiting cock and lowered himself onto it. Robin moaned as O’Hara licked his chest and Gordon began riding the Boy Wonder. Robin thrusted up in rhythm with Gordon as O’Hara teased Robin’s nipples into little peaks.

As O’Hara ran his fingernails lightly up and down Robin’s arms, Robin blew his second load, this one into Commissioner Gordon. They both moaned loudly as Gordon’s eyes glazed and he froze, sitting on Robin’s softening cock. 

“Get up,” Robin said to Gordon who stood up, some cum dripping from his ass. Robin looked at his pubic area and saw some cum in his small bush of pubic hair and on his cock. “Both of you get dressed now.”

The two older men proceeded to dress themselves in their suit and uniform. Robin wiped some of his cum off his cock and walked over to a table where there was a pitcher of water and some glasses. He washed it into a glass and left it there while he put his costume back on. 

Robin then told the two men to stay in the office while he took the glass and headed for the door. He removed the Batlock and opened the door. The young male officer smiled as Robin emerged with the glass of water. 

“Officer, I need your opinion. I think this water tastes funny and I’m concerned about the Commissioner who was acting a bit odd a few minutes ago. It’s not poison, but we may need to fix the pipes.”

“Let me try,” he said, trusting the hero and taking the glass. Robin watched expressionless as the young man drained the glass of water. His eyes glazed over and he sat motionless at the desk.

Robin called into the office for the two high-ranking officials and they walked in unison out of the office. “Come with us,” Robin said to the young officer who immediately rose from his chair and followed the three of them. 

The four left HQ without incident and Robin commanded them to follow his cycle in the Commissioner’s sedan. A few minutes later they arrived at Freeze’s lair. 

Robin walked in followed by the three men and Freeze had a devious grin on his face.

“Well done, Icicle! Well done!” Freeze said as the highest ranking members of the police force were now in Freeze’s control. Freeze had the young officer don the blue spandex that matched the other two controlled officers. For Gordon and O’Hara, he had them put on white spandex shorts, white spandex long-sleeved shirts, and white domino masks. They also had white boots and white gloves. Freeze looked at the five former policemen, three in blue and two in white as Icicle emerged from his room in his shiny silver outfit once again. 

“Well done, my boy. Our army and our movement grows. With the influence of Gordon and O’Hara, they can radio officers to our whereabouts so we can get more. Icicle said nothing but nodded in approval.

The next day, only 24 hours later, Icicle lay on the couch in Freeze’s lair. He was breathing hard and totally naked except for the silver domino mask. His head rested on Freeze’s thigh who was in his dressing gown. Freeze stroked his hair and cooed softly. He was proud of his boy who worked harder than he could have imagined in just 24 hours. As Freeze stroked his hand through Icicle’s hair, he looked up and smiled as 50 new recruits in blue spandex worked in the lair. Gordon and O’Hara supervised in their white spandex. Icicle and Freeze, with the help of O’Hara and Gordon, had gutted the GCPD in just a day. Freeze knew that Icicle would need to rest to regain his stamina after blowing so many loads in a short amount of time. He would need that stamina, because the next target was the biggest of all: Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze and Icicle/Robin turn their sights towards Batman...

Bruce Wayne walked slowly down the grand staircase in Wayne Manor. It had been weeks since he’d been out of bed. Alfred had brought the red phone up to his room so he could keep abreast of the current situation from HQ, but now he was mobile again and ready to go. 

He triggered the secret entrance to the Bat Cave in the study and slid down his pole. He hit the cushion at the bottom, dressed now from head to toe in the famous costume of Batman, the Caped Crusader. It felt good to have the spandex and cowl on again and gave Batman energy. 

He walked briskly over to the communicator to call Robin. He had been staying with a friend so as not to catch whatever Bruce had and doing patrols, keeping Batman informed. He hadn’t heard from him since he sent him to HQ to investigate the missing police officers 3 days ago and was concerned. He knew Robin could take care of himself and was probably busy with his studies as finals were approaching.

“Robin, it’s Batman. Come in,” he said firmly into the comm system. There was some silence before he heard a crackle from the other end.

“Batman, it’s Robin, go ahead,” came the youthful voice of his sidekick. 

“I’m back to normal, old chum. Head back to the cave so we can debrief on the current situation. I’m not getting any response from Police HQ,” Batman said.

“Right away, Batman,” Robin said. “Robin out.”

Icicle put the communicator back in the utility belt which wasn’t around his waist, but rather he was holding it. He tossed the belt casually onto his bed and turned around and left his room. His shiny silver boots padded across the cold surface of the hideout, his tight, pert ass and cock nestled in the shiny silver briefs. Freeze was sitting on the couch in his dressing gown, his cock being sucked by the former Commissioner Gordon.

“Ah, Icicle, what did the Bat want?” Mr. Freeze asked, basically ignoring Gordon.

“He’s feeling better and wants me back at the cave. Is it time?” Icicle asked, not even watching Gordon suck off Freeze. 

“Yes, I think so. Go ahead. You’ll need your Robin costume. You may leave the Icicle costume here.”

“Should I bring him to you so you can use your chest ray on him like you did with me?” Icicle asked.

“Actually, that could only be used once. I can only transfer that power once in that manner. Now, if I want to convert someone, I need to do it the same way as any other of our followers. I chose you, in your perfect beauty, to give the power to because I knew people wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of you,” Freeze said.

“That was a smart decision,” Icicle responded. 

“Stick to the original plan we discussed a few days ago,” Freeze said.

“Ok,” Icicle responded, turning and walking away back to his room. Freeze watched the tight ass walk away as he blew his load into Gordon’s mouth. 

Icicle changed quickly and efficiently into his old costume, clipping the belt around his waist to finish and adjusted his banded mask. He walked out of the lair past numerous former police officers in their light blue costumes and white cod pieces. As he left, two former officers were bringing in 7 new converts. 5 were police officers and 2 looked to be random women that were probably nearby. Freeze’s army continued to grow by the minute as his converts fucked everything in sight. 

Robin hopped onto his Robin Cycle and powered into the night, arriving at the Bat Cave not too long later. He dismounted and ran over to Batman, looking as excited as possible to see him.

“So glad you’re back up and running, Batman!” Robin exclaimed.

“Thanks, Old Chum, it’s good to see you too! Now, to business! Police around the city are disappearing. Now it seems that others are disappearing as well. Mysterious figures in light blue spandex seem to be at fault. Police HQ seems deserted. What can you tell me?”

“It’s as bad as you think, Batman. Gordon and O’Hara have gone into hiding for protection. There’s a villain making his way through the city called Mr. Freeze. I’ve tracked him to his hideout but was waiting for you before making the move,” Robin said.

“Smart move, Robin. With the two of us, we’ll be able to take him down easily. To the Batmobile!” Batman cried. 

The two heroes rushed to their trusty ride and buckled up. With a spurt of flame, they tore off into the night air. With Robin directing Batman, they pulled up to a building on the edge of town. They got out of the Batmobile slowly and approached the building.

“Careful, Robin, we don’t know what could be in here,” Batman said.

They walked up to the main door and Batman tried the handle. The door opened slowly and inside was dark. They crept silently into the darkness. As they moved inside, the door closed slowly behind them and locked.

“Batman, it’s a trap!” Robin cried as the lights came up. They were in an empty warehouse and there were 10 burly men in light-blue spandex and white cod-pieces standing in front of them. 

“We’ll have to fight our way out of this, Old Chum,” Batman said as the two heroes rushed the goons. 

The henchmen were good and well-trained in hand to hand combat. However, Batman and Robin were better. They dispatched the goons one at a time with effectiveness. As they were down to about 3, 10 more rushed in a back door. 

“Batman look out!” Robin cried as the new goons rushed the heroes. They continued to fight, dispatching the goons and knocking them out. Robin was getting tired and so was Batman. Then more goons came in the door. 

“They just keep coming!” Batman cried in frustration, sending a goon flying. He turned just in time to see Robin take a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. “Robin!” Batman cried as 5 goons tackled the Caped Crusader. They pounded his helpless body until one punch to his cowled head shut off the lights for Batman. 

Batman slowly regained consciousness, groaning in pain. His head was throbbing. He slowly open his eyes and took note of his surroundings. He was still wearing his mask but his utility belt was gone. He was in a small room laying on the floor. He moved his limbs and realized he wasn’t restrained. He slowly got to his feet and saw that he was in a glass box, square in shape, with walls about 6 feet wide. The box itself was actually open at the top but was about 15 feet high so there was no chance he get up there. There was a soft red glow around the box as well. Looking out, however, the rest of the room appeared bluish by comparison.

A door opened at the far side of the room and a man walked in wearing a dressing gown over a button-down shirt and slacks. He wore slippers and walked slowly toward the Caped Crusader. Batman put a gloved hand on the glass and then punched it. It was solid.

“You’re not going anywhere, Batman,” the man said. “My name is Mr. Freeze. I believe you were looking for me.”

“Where’s Robin?” Batman asked angrily. Freeze ignored the question.

“Welcome to my lair. I keep it very very cold, too cold for any normal human to survive more than a minute or so, due to my special anatomy. The box you’re in and the red glow is keeping you warm and alive. You’re welcome,” Freeze said.

“I’m not saying thank you,” Batman retorted.

“That’s not very polite is it,” Freeze said. He pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The red glow vanished and immediately Batman felt like his chest was on fire. He collapsed to the ground and could barely breathe. He shivered like mad and screamed as loud as he could. After about 20 seconds, Freeze hit another button and the glow returned. Batman breathed heavily and remained on the ground. “Now, you were saying?”

“Tha....thank you....” Batman said, rubbing his spandex-covered arms with his gloved hands.

“That’s more like it. You see, Batman, even if you did escape, you wouldn’t make it very far.”

“What do you want?” Batman asked, slowly returning to his feet.

“I want to set you free, Batman. I want to free you from your empathetic emotions. I want to turn you loose and teach you to be as unfeeling towards others as I am,” Freeze said.

“That sounds like an awful way of life,” Batman replied.

“That’s only because you’ve never experienced it,” Freeze said. “Now, let’s begin, shall we? Remove your costume. You may keep your cowl on if you wish.”

“You must be joking,” Batman said incredulously. “There’s no way I’m doing that.”

“Must we go through this again?” Freeze sighed, pulling the remote out of his pocket.

“You can kill me if you want. At least I’ll die with dignity,” Batman said with resolution.

Freeze paused for a second before a smile crept across his face. He pushed a button on the remote and the door opened again. There was a red glow coming from the ceiling as two goons in light blue dragged a barely conscious Robin. Robin had his banded mask on and his green briefs. His bare feet skidded across the floor as the goons dragged him. The red glow followed them, keeping Robin from the cold.

“Robin!” Batman cried. “What have you done to him?!”

“He’s been a little more mouthy than you, if you can believe it. We relieved him of most of his costume, thus intensifying the cold, should he be exposed to it,” Freeze said.

The two goons tossed Robin’s nearly naked body on the floor. He moaned and groaned as the red glow encompassed him. The goons didn’t seem to be affected by the cold. Batman figured it must be because of their suits. 

“Now, as I was saying, Batman, remove your costume,” Freeze said.

Batman stood silent and defiant. Freeze sighed again and pushed a button and the red glow above Robin disappeared. He screamed as he shook all over and shivered. He wretched on the floor and Batman couldn’t take it.

“OK! OK! Just leave him alone!” Batman cried, pounding the glass. 

Freeze pushed a button and the glow returned. Robin remained curled in a fetal position as Batman began to take his costume off. He pulled off his gloves and boots and then unclasped his cape. He slid off his dark blue briefs and stood in his mask and full body gray spandex. He pulled a zipper from the back down and slowly peeled off the spandex. Batman stood naked, wearing only his cowl, in the glass box. His lightly hairy chest stuck out proudly still and his soft, cut cock hung between his legs at 6 inches soft. Freeze couldn’t help but be impressed at Batman’s massive physique. 

“I must admit, Batman, that’s impressive. I’ll leave you two alone to contemplate your fate. I’ll be back to check on you later,” Freeze said. He pushed a button on the remote and the red glow extended from Batman’s glass cage to where Robin was curled on the floor. When Freeze closed and locked the door, the glass cage rose up, freeing Batman. The red glow then moved slightly, pushing Batman toward Robin and leaving his costume outside the protection of the warmth. Batman didn’t care as he rushed to Robin.

“Old Chum! Are you ok?!” Batman said as he knelt his naked body next to Robin’s. 

He reached out and grabbed Robin’s upper arm. Batman furrowed his brow as he felt warmth surge through his hulking frame. He let go of Robin and the feeling dissipated. Robin rolled onto his back and groaned.

“Hold still, Robin,” Batman said. He put his hand on Robin’s neck to check his pulse rate. He felt the warmth return but ignored it as he counted out Robin’s pulse. “Your pulse is fine, Robin, are you hurt?” Batman asked.

Robin groaned and rolled slightly side to side, wincing slightly. Batman moved his hands down Robin’s sides, feeling for broken ribs or other injuries. The longer he touched Robin, the warmer he felt. The warmth started to feel really good in comparison with the cold they were surrounded by. He slowly moved his hands around Robin’s torso, feeling his abs move up and down slowly, feeling his chest rising slowly as well. 

Robin moaned softly and Batman lowered his cowled head to Robin’s chest. He felt the strange urge to kiss Robin’s hairless torso. It didn’t make any sense but neither did letting go of his sidekick. He reached out and engulfed Robin’s right nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking it until it rose to a peak. Robin’s moans became louder as Batman moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

Robin reached a hand up and grabbed the back of Batman’s cowl. He applied a bit of pressure and coerced Batman’s head towards his own. Batman’s lips met Robin’s and the two kissed deeply for the first time. Batman explored the boy’s mouth eagerly, falling deeper and deeper into Robin’s spell. 

Batman’s cock began to grow as the two locked lips. Batman broke the kiss and moved back to Robin’s chest. He proceeded to kiss Robin’s chest and work his way down, dipping his tongue into Robin’s navel. When he reached Robin’s briefs, he shifted his body over Robin’s legs and proceeded to pull the briefs down and off. Robin’s nearly 6 inch hard cock sprung free and bobbed in the air. Running his hands up Robin’s bare legs, Batman dove onto Robin’s waiting cock. 

Robin threw his head back and moaned as his mentor sucked his cock hard and deep. Batman moved his hands up and down Robin’s body as he gave him the best blow job Robin had ever had. Before Robin could blow his load, Batman pulled off his cock and lined up his 10 inch cock at Robin’s tight entrance. Moving slowly, Batman inserted his cock into his sidekick. Robin cried out in pleasure as Batman split him. 

Lifting Robin’s legs, Batman began plowing Robin with quick strokes. Robin cried out in pain and pleasure. Batman then pulled out of Robin and stood up. He reached down and fisted Robin’s hair, pulling him up to his knees. Robin was surprised at Batman’s aggression. He forced Robin onto his massive cock which Robin could barely take. He choked and gagged as Batman fucked his mouth. 

As he got close, Batman reached down and pulled off Robin’s mask. He then pulled out and blew his load on Robin’s face. Robin coughed and sputtered as Batman’s cum hit him in his bare face.

“Now, Boy Wonder, give me that spunk,” Batman growled. He pushed Robin onto his back and knelt back down, taking Robin’s smaller length entirely into his mouth. Robin’s eyes narrowed a bit as Batman sucked him off again. Robin bucked his hips and held his hips up into Batman’s mouth as he exploded. Batman sucked him dry, gulping down every last drop.

Robin watched carefully as Batman’s eyes glazed over under the cowl. 

“Remove your cowl, Batman,” Robin said. Batman, still on his knees, removed his cowl and dropped it on the floor. The naked Boy Wonder stood up, wiping the cum off of his face. “You can turn off the glow, Freeze,” Robin said. The red glow disappeared but neither Batman nor Robin shivered. “Stand.”

Batman stood up with his hands at his side as Freeze walked in with a smile. 

“Well Batman, how does it feel?” Freeze asked.

“It doesn’t,” Batman responded plainly. 

“I’ve had Robin under my control for days, Batman. He led you here and the whole act was a ruse to get you naked and touch his bare body. I’m glad that it works on someone like you,” Freeze said.

“Good plan. It worked,” Batman responded. 

“Indeed. Icicle, go get dressed and fetch Batman’s new uniform.”

Icicle left and returned shortly after wearing his skimpy, shiny silver uniform. In his hand was a small bag. He dropped it at Batman’s feet. Batman reached down and pulled out a light blue jock strap, a light blue harness, a light blue domino mask, light blue gloves and light blue calf boots. He donned the costume and Freeze admired Batman’s burly body almost completely exposed. The jock contained his massive bulge, leaving his ass completely exposed. 

“You will be called Glacier. Batman and Robin are dead. Glacier and Icicle are now my dynamic duo. Go out and convert the world!”

One year later, it wasn’t just Gotham City, it was the world. Freeze’s influence had spread to all. The world’s climate had been artificially adjusted to his temperature, freeing him from his metallic suit. Gotham City, now an icy domain, contained his Ice Palace, a massive building where his throne was. One either side of his throne stood Glacier and Icicle, instrumental in his takeover of the world.


End file.
